


Making time for what’s Important

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kid Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Stacie always tries to make sure her and Bella are at storytime at the local library. Her crush on the spunky librarian has nothing to do with it...Okay maybe it has a little to do with it.





	Making time for what’s Important

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair one shot, still trying to get the feel of these different couples before next week. These are honestly so fun to write

Stacie Conrad was running late. She was rushing to get her three year old daughter Bella to storytime at the local library. 

She always tried to make sure they were early enough to get a front row seat on the listening carpet. It didn't have anything to do with her crush on the spunky brunette librarian and how sweet she always was with Bella. 

Emily, the librarian, was already reading by the time Stacie and Bella arrived finding an empty spot at the back of the carpet. She looked up over her horn rimmed glasses to see what the racket was, only to see her two favorite girls sneaking in as quietly as they could. 

Once Stacie got settled in her spot on the carpet with little Bella sitting on her lap, with her listening ears ready, she looked up and made eye contact with Emily. They both smiled sweetly at one another and Emily continued her dramatic reading of “Let’s get a Pup” complete with voice changes and sound effects in the hopes of keeping her young audience entertained.

Stacie tried to listen to the story because she knew it would be all Bella would be talking about for the rest of the afternoon, possibly the rest of the week. However she kept finding herself getting distracted by the brunette at the front of the room. She was the cliche librarian, with her right bun and her glasses, but the picture varied once you took in her yellow sundress and matching low top converse. 

 

And that smile was definitely not something you would picture on your typical librarian. It lit up Emily’s entire face and made whoever she smiled at smile back in return. And those dimples were the cutest thing Stacie had ever seen. She wanted to kiss those cheeks every time they made an appearance. 

Being a single mom to a toddler plus having a full time job meant Stacie didn’t have time to dip her toe in the dating pool much less actually take an active role in a social life. She could however always make time to bring Bella to story time so she could see Emily.

As the story wrapped up and the parents and toddlers started making their way around the library, Stacie watched as Emily put her book away and talked to various parents. She followed Bella who had just noticed that Emily was empty handed and took off towards her as fast as her little legs could carry her. 

When Bella got to Emily she threw herself into her legs. Emily looked down at the little ball of energy that was trying to climb up her legs like she was a jungle gym and leaned down and picked her up blowing raspberries on both of her cheeks. 

“How’s my favorite girl today?” Emily asked as Bella snuggled up in her arms.

“I loved the stowy Emmy! I want a pup too!” Bella exclaimed as she switched from excited to pouty in a manner of seconds.

“I’m glad you liked it honey bunny,”Emily said as she bounced Bella in her arms. 

“There’s going to be cookies and juice right over there, if you want some before the puppet show starts.” Emily pointed towards the tables set up with plates of cookies and assorted juice boxes placed on them. 

“COOKIES!!! Mommy can I pwease has one?” Bella asked giving Stacie her best puppy dog look.

“Yes, you may have one, but only one,” Stacie rushed out as Emily sat Bella down and the tiny brunette bolted towards the snack station.

“I wish I had half her energy.” Stacie laughed as she looked back at Emily after making sure Bella got her cookie and juice and was sitting at a table with her friends.

“You and me both, Stace.” Emily replied as she inched a little closer to Stacie so they could talk quietly.

“I didn’t think you two were going to make it.” Emily said, looking a little disappointed.

“I know, I’m sorry we disrupted your storytelling. Bella couldn’t find her shoe, which somehow ended up being inside the vegetable drawer of the fridge.” Stacie shrugged and Emily laughed.

“Well I’m glad you found it, I would have missed you both.” Emily said with a smile making those damn dimples pop.

“We would have missed you too Em,” Stacie said smiling back at Emily.

“You know I’m free after the puppet show if you want to go get lunch or coffee or something.” Emily finally got up the courage to say.

They had been flirting with each other for months now. Using Bella and storytime as an excuse to spend time together. Emily was tired of being scared. She wanted to go on an actual date with Stacie, to get to know her and Bella on a more personal level. And hopefully Stacie felt the same way.

“I can’t tell you how much I would like that.” Stacie said barely able to hide her excitement at finally being asked out by her favorite librarian.

“It’s a date then,” Emily said.

“Let’s get these kids fed so we can get this puppet show over with.” Stacie said as she put her hand on Emily’s lower back and started leading her towards Bella and her friends. 

Emily looked back over her shoulder at Stacie and winked, this was going to be a day to remember she just knew it.


End file.
